desi_and_baxter_most_amazing_adventures_rpfandomcom-20200215-history
News
This is were anyone gets the latest news Mario loses to Sonic after winning a battle, June 27th 2015 After an hour of Mario winning against Sonic by F-air to Meteor Smash, Sonic soon got his revenge and taunting Mario making him a lot angry, He soon lost after a Up Smash by Sonic. Tough lose to Mario. Crossover RP loses 4 people and only 2 remain, July 7th 2015 Baxter Ewers, Christian Rice, Nicolas Mejia and Sadie Corinne have all lefted the group unsuspectitling due to the fact Desi actually had more fun times with Marionette LePuppet thus this actually made Baxter Ewers actually removing his personal friends and Himself from the group. Only two remain in the RP. However Desi added baxter back in, Desi was abit upset and crying why he lefted. RIP Iwata, July 12th 2015 Nintendo's CEO and President Iwata has passed away with a Bile Duct Growth cancer disease, on July 13th a Rainbow appeared over in Kyoto at Nintendo. Super Mario Chronicles defeats Sonic.exe's Plan, July 16th 2015 Mario, Luigi, S. Baxter, and Baxter Ewers have finally putted an end to Sonic.exe's plan on Dark and Parasite. Sonikku and Fantacy are big rivals, July 26th 2015 On the less written RP's and most of facebook, Sonikku has been revealved as Fantacy's Big Rival because Sonikku is a Werehog being considered a Wolf and Fantacy being a Fox. Baxter's huge depression, August 20th 2015 Baxter (in real life and called RedHero14) is in a huge depression after a rough life in school, he was charged during lunch but he turned his lunch form in and he was still charged and suffering very badly in Algebra I Part II. Also when he was with Desi Delao, Marionette Lepuppet and Liv Slyder in the group RP Heyyooo, Baxter was lefted out and ignored all the way, he claimed that Desi never gives him alot of attention and he hangs out with Marionette more than himself. Baxter lefted the group for the 3rd time in a row due to depression setting in. He may be inactive with desi for a while until further notice. Baxter also wrote this in a DA Journal until Desi forced him to take it down on DA, If he didn't he would lose Desi as a friend and Discontinue the Desi and Baxter series. Desi's Response, August 21st 2015 Desi noticed what the problem really was on Baxter's Depression and has written a response saying by quote "ENOUGH OF THIS U KNOW WHY YOU KNOW WHY YOU CROSSED THE LINE COZ U SAND PEOPLE AFTER ME AND oh only they knew how you acted and then you laughed behind my back are you serious? Also one more thing you I'm sill getting EMAILS ABOUT THIS *rips hair out* I was going cut name out but u wanna laughs behind my back and think I'm a fool and then say I'm gay (if u don't know u say to that girl forgot how spell her name your way more better senpia then desi) Are you really going be like this? I mean really I just have 3 things to say to you 1 you went off for notting NOTTING AT ALL 2 sanding or posting any thing about lies DOES CROSS THE LINE 3 if you keep this up I make sure everyone know what you really did I have pictures keep your game up I'm sorry for what happen to you at school but you taking your rage out on me and crazy artist girl for what happen to you could of told use what happen to you we could of try make you feel better but u just wanted keep it to your self like old man say to me once friendship is like flower delicate and can fall apart very easily but instead you just want to hurt us I don't want any of this but you did this to your self Don't draw any of my oc any more but u can sill earn my respect back. Now please stop bringing it up it in the past my friend saying this hurts me more then it hurts you...." ~ Desi, 8.21.15 Desi wants Baxter to stop, however something else happen, The Game called Super Smash Bros. OC 2016 currently has Baxter Ewers, Baxstar and Fantacy from the series but in different universes (Baxter Ewers in MagiQuest, Baxstar in Sonic and Fantacy in FNAF). Desi and Jenny were intended to be playable however they got deconfirmed after the response desi stated, Desi and Jenny will not be playable in the game or even mentioned into the game however they are on the Deconfirmed list among side with Kratos, Master Chief, Ridley and some others. This states that Desi and Jenny are the first fan characters to get deconfirmed into the game to make no apperance in the game. Baxter stated this and quoted on his Facebook Page "So i was gonna invite Desi and Jenny to participate with us buuuut....I just relized something they did to Fantacy...So they're not in at all...sorry you all had to see this..." ~ Baxter, 8.21.15 This meant that Marionette Lepuppet called Sadie a "B" word which made Sadie upset and Blocked both Desi and Marionette so they don't bug her, Baxter also stated that He moved Sonikku from the Marionette Lepuppet RP's to the Sadie Corinne RP's and some other characters for abit such as Must herself. Baxter is currently on a Hiatus with Desi and stated out he flat out dosen't care if Desi dosen't care. Baxter, Desi and Marionette make up, August 22th 2015 Baxter, Desi and Marionette finally made up with finally Baxter and Marionette have finally putted there problems to an end after 2 years, Baxter apoligized to Desi and finally putted all the problems to an end. Baxter is back active with both Desi and Marionette and the Hiatus is over.